


Wrong

by Mireille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 2008_drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Marcus can work with "angry."





	Wrong

**Title:**  Wrong - I  
 **Prompt:**  G9 - Gold  
 **Pairing:**  Marcus/Oliver  
 **Rating:**  FRC  
  
  
The first time he sees Wood, that first year they're both captains, is when he leads his team out onto the pitch and pretends he's booked it for trials.   
  
Wood's trying to explain Quidditch to some Mudblood, but when he hears Marcus, he whirls around, glaring and shouting in a way that might be scary if Marcus was a five-year-old girl.   
  
He's not. It isn't.   
  
Wood's angry, though, angry enough that he's crushed the Snitch he was holding in his hand, one broken golden wing showing through his fingers.   
  
Marcus grins about that for hours. He can work with "angry."  
  
  
 **Title:**  Wrong - II  
 **Prompt:**  G2 - Green  
 **Pairing:**  Marcus/Oliver  
 **Rating:**  FRT  
  
  
Of all the things about this that  _should_  seem wrong to Oliver, the only one that does is the hangings round the bed; they're green, and he keeps thinking there's something wrong with his eyes, because they should be red, the curtains in his dormitory are red.   
  
But he's not in his room, he's in Flint's, with his fist jammed in his mouth so none of the other Slytherins hear him and come to see what all the noise is about; and if anyone finds out, there'll be hell to pay.   
  
Worth it, though, even if he'd never say so.   
  
  
  
 **Title:**  Wrong - III  
 **Prompt:**  G10 - Tartan  
 **Pairing:**  Marcus/Oliver  
 **Rating:**  FRC  
  
  
"Mr. Wood," McGonagall says, and Oliver makes himself look her in the eye. If he can convince her that he hasn't done anything wrong, then she won't take Quidditch away from him. He'll do anything, even give up Flint, for Quidditch.  
  
Except Snape was furious about finding him in the dungeons after hours, and Snape might insist.   
  
"Mr. Wood," she says again, fiddling with her tartan dressing-gown, "I trust you have a good explanation for this?"   
  
He does, but he can't tell her; he can't even tell  _Flint_ , for Merlin's sake. "Prank, ma'am?" he tries, and hopes for the best.   
  
  
 **Title:**  Wrong - IV  
 **Prompt:**  G4 - Blue  
 **Pairing:**  Marcus/Oliver  
 **Rating:**  FRT  
  
  
There are blue circles under Wood's eyes; they look like bruises, and Marcus knows he didn't put them there.   
  
He couldn't have, even if he hadn't punched Wood in the face since his third year, because Wood's been avoiding him lately. Bole says Snape found Wood prowling around the dungeons last week, but that can't be true, because Snape hasn't given Marcus detention--or threatened worse--for meeting Wood after hours, or for what they were doing.   
  
So it's a mystery what has Wood looking tired and unhappy, and it's a mystery why Wood's avoiding him, and Marcus hates mysteries.   
  
  
 **Title:**  Wrong - V  
 **Prompt:**  G8 - Silver  
 **Pairing:**  Marcus/Oliver  
 **Rating:**  FRC  
  
  
"Leave it," Oliver snaps. "It doesn't matter." He keeps his eyes fixed on one of the silver stripes on Flint's tie, because it  _doesn't_  matter, not once he thought about it.   
  
"What if I said it did?" Flint asks. If this had been a month ago--but it isn't.   
  
"You won't, though, will you?" Oliver says, as angry as if he'd just caught Flint cobbing. "You won't, because  _it doesn't_."  
  
He thinks, for a second, that Flint's going to say it anyway; even if it's far too late, he's disappointed when, instead, Flint turns and stalks back toward the dungeons. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part III won "Best Quidditch-Related" at 2008_drabbles. 
> 
> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
